


I still haven't found my first bulbasaur

by semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Filk, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic
Summary: A Pokemon GO player's lament





	I still haven't found my first bulbasaur

I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Seeking him everywhere  
Seeking him everywhere

Under the trolley line  
ignored a no trespass sign  
a no trespass sign  
Seeking him everywhere

But I still haven't found  
my first bulbasaur  
But I still haven't found  
my first bulbasaur 

I have caught charmander  
found the squeaking pikachu  
Squirtle and more  
regionals galore

I have caught lickitung and eevees  
I have raided at too many gyms  
I've hatched dozens of eggs  
kilometres walked 

But I still haven't found  
my first bulbasaur  
But I still haven't found  
my first bulbasaur 

I believe in team harmony  
red blue yellow will join into one  
join into one.  
But yes, I'm still mystic.

Professor willow  
Spark Blanche Candela  
A Pokemon to analyze  
Analyze, I've done all your research

Ooh I finally found  
my first bulbasaur  
Ooh I finally found  
my first bulbasaur

Ooh I finally found  
my first bulbasaur  
Ooh I finally found  
my first bulbasaur.

Well shit. Crap IVs.


End file.
